batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Harley Quinn (The Batman)
Biographie thumb|left|Harley Quinn in "The Batman" Vorgeschichte: thumb|148px|Dr. Harleen Quinzel Harley hatte in The Batman eine eigene TV Show, in der sie Leuten bei ihren Liebesproblemen, mit mehr oder weniger hilfreichen Tipps helfen wollte. Eines Tages wurde ihr jedoch damit gedroht, dass wenn sie die Show weiter so wie einen Zirkus führt, dass sie abgesetzt werden würde. Harley interesiert das weniger. Sie hatte an diesem Tag Bruce Wayne zu sich in die Show eingeladen. Er wollte mit ihr über eine Aktion reden, um Opfern von Verbrechen zu helfen, doch Harleen möchte über sein Liebesleben reden, und lädt eins seiner Dates ein. Das ganze eskalierte etwas, als der Joker, der die Folge der Show sah, dann noch anrief. thumb|174px Als Bruce das ganze zu viel wurde, wollte er das Set verlassen. Harley die ihm noch nachrennen wollte, verlor ihre Show. Als der Joker das alles mit ansah, sah er die perfekte Möglichkeit Harley zu manipulieren. Die junge Psychiaterin kam deprimiert in ihrer Wohnung an, als sie von unerwartetem Besuch überrascht wurde. Vor ihrer Tür stand der Joker. Ohne groß nachzudenken, folgte sie ihm in sein Versteck. Harley würde alles machen, um ihre Show zurückzubekommen und respektiert zu werden. Sie sah den Joker als Schlüssel dafür, doch er fand diese Idee nicht sonderlich toll, und hetzte seine Hyänen auf sie. Als sie es überraschenderweise schaffte die Hyänen zum sitzen zu bringen, lässt sich Mr. J doch dazu überreden und sie hielten ein "Heart to Heart with Harley" ab. Es endete damit, dass sie am Schluss über Harleys Probleme reden. Harley denkt, sie und der Joker haben einiges gemeinsam. Der Joker schlägt vor eine Nacht draußen mit ihm zu verbringen. thumb|196px Harleen war zuerst nicht sehr von der Idee begeistert, da es nicht sehr profesionel sei, wenn sie mit einem Psychopathen gesehen werden würde. Also sucht Joker ein Kostüm für sie. Er findet einen rot/schwarzen Harlekin Anzug Sie zog diesen an, schminkte sich mit Clownsweiß, und setzte eine Maske auf. So streiften die beiden durch Gotham und trieben Unsinn. Als Batman die beiden fand, flohen sie auf einen Fahrstuhl. Dort wird Harley von Batman demaskiert, und Batman erkannte Dr. Quinzel wieder, und warnte sie, dass der Joker ein Psychopath sei. Harley hörte nicht auf Batman und sprang mit dem Joker vom Fahrstuhl. Der Joker hatte sich den Schirm vom Penguin geliehen, und so überlebten sie den Sprung. thumb|124px Im Versteck angekommen, schlief Harley ein, doch wurde von einer Nachrichten Meldung am TV geweckt, die über sie war. Sie wollte sich mit der Hilfe vom Joker rächen, und so gingen sie zu ihrem alten Set. Dort angekommen, richten sie viel Schaden an, und Harley hetzte die Hyänen auf die Mitarbeiter. In diesem Moment, kam Batgirl und rettete die Mitarbeiter. Daraufhin ließ Joker die Gerüste auf Batgirl fallen und Harley bedankte sich mit einer Umarmung. Sie meinte er solle noch irgendwas machen. Dadurch wurde Joker wütend, und schrie Harley an. Sie antwortete nur mit einem "yes, sir". Doch Joker meinte er könne nie lang auf sie böse sein. Dies machte Harley wieder glücklich. thumb|left Im selben Moment kamen Batman und Robin an, und Joker schubste Harley und rannte weg. Batman rannte ihm nach, Robin wollte Batgirl helfen und Sie ließen Harley dort stehen. Sie holte eine Fernbedinung raus, aktivierte sie und eine Bombe ging hoch. Sie wollte die anderen 3 auch noch zünden, doch sie wurde von Batman daran gehindert. Sie wirft eine Granate auf ihn, er wirft sie jedoch zurück und sie landet in Harleys Tasche, wo noch mehr davon sind. Sie wirft die Tasche weg, und versucht wegzulaufen, doch wird noch weggeschleudert. Alle Anwesenden Gäste und Mitarbeiter verlassen mit Batgirl und Robin das Set. Als letzte waren jetzt nur noch Batman, Joker mit den Hyänen und die bewusstlose Harley dort. Joker ließ Harley einfach in den Flammen alleine und entkam.Batman nahm Harley und rannte raus, bevor alles zusammenbrach. Draußen, versuchte Batman der traurigen Harley zu erklären, dass der Joker sich für niemanden interesiert, als für sich selbst, hat er nie und wird er nie. Harley bemerkte langsam worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte und stieg in das Polizeiauto. Der Polizist stieg daraufhin auch ein, doch setzte sich auf ein Furzkissen, auf welchem stand " KEEP SMILING HARLEY - LOVE MR. J" Daraufhin verliebt sie sich wieder Hals über Kopf in den Joker und lacht während das Polizeiauto wegfährt. * Aussehen thumb|Harleen Quinzel in "The Batman" Harleen Quinzel hat etwas längere blonde Haare, die sie offen trägt. thumb|Der Joker zieht mit Harley durch Gotham Auftritte * Keine Deutsche Version vorhanden (Two of a Kind) * Keine Deutsche Version vorhanden (Rumors) * Keine Deutsche Version vorhanden (The Metal Face of Comedy) * Keine Deutsche Version Vorhanden (The End Of The Batman) thumb|left|Harleys Pläne werden von Batman und Robin vereitelt Kategorie:The Batman Charaktere Kategorie:Harley Quinn Zusammenfassung